The use of peristaltic type pumps on spraying and fertilizing machines for lawn care is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,703,256 and 3,534,533. However, these machines are without any provision for visually indicating on the ground surface the working pattern of the machine to show the limits of application of the material being dispensed. In this respect, U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,843 does teach the use of a peristaltic type pump on a liquid fertilizer spraying machine to mark the fertilized areas. For this purpose, a dye solution is supplied by a peristaltic pump to a special fertilizer dispensing nozzle mounted at one end of a spray boom, for application to the ground with the liquid fertilizer. Both the fertilizer and dye are supplied at rates related to one another and to the ground speed of the machine. This manner of mixing the dye with the fertilizer is for the purpose of reducing dye costs. The peristaltic pump thus functions merely to supply the liquid dye solution into the specially constructed dispensing nozzle for application with the fertilizer to the ground.